Dreams
by Majin Blues
Summary: Dreams are sweet but sometimes reality is nice too.


She remembers this scene, after all she sees it every night. The woman wore a spectacular white dress that showed off her every contour of lovely form. She excitedly walks the somewhat crowded hall and as expected she sees familiar faces of the people of who have been a part of her life since she transferred to First High School. She smiles and waves to them as she passes by and exchanging pleasantries. It is great to see everyone here but only one person is waiting for her just further down the way.

"Congratulations! I knew it bound to happen sooner or later," one of the many people said in passing which cause others to repeat the same sentiment. She blushes and answers back with a silent thank you.

Her heart beats faster with each step as she tries not to run to the one who is waiting ever so patiently for her. There he stood in all white, dressed in the similar fashion he was supposed to wear at the school that they attended not so long ago. Seeing her, the man gave her a smile. The same one he reserved for her and only her. It was a wonder how she never turned into literal puddle of goo considering the same smile made her very soul melt.

With a little bit of effort she finally stood before this person, this man who has been both her sword and shield. The earth to keep her grounded and the air to lift her spirits. He was the living embodiment of her happiness and now here they were together. "Onii-Sama..." She tried to speak but as always is comes out as whisper that only he could hear.

"Miyuki," he breathes her name, sending shivers down to her core. Many dreamed of this man saying their name in this fashion but she claimed this prize for herself. She has to refrain from fainting because she swears that all the blood rushing to her face was denying her brain oxygen. "Miyuki," he calls her again as he caresses cheek.

"Yes, Onii-Sama?" She manages to ask her everything.

"Would you like to dance?" The young woman nods vigorously which earned her a chuckle from him and sounds of adoration from the people that surrounded them. He led her to central spot in the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he just above her waist. Everyone else seems to fade and all the world revolved around this man and this woman for this one moment in time.

Though the song came to an end, but their dance had not. Their movements grow slower and their bodies move in closer. He whispers her name again and again she manages to stay in his arms. He cups her cheek once more and slowly moves in. She has been waiting for this moment and has dreamed of it many, many times before. And now it was within her grasp.

Only to for the dream to be shattered by the very same man that always crosses her mind. Miyuki woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She groaned at the interruption. She knew it was him but her dream was so... so...

"Miyuki, is something wrong? I have made us breakfast." The dream wrecker called out in concern for his sister.

At was at that time her stomach rumbled. Embarrassed she said was all right. With a sigh she gathered her uniform and began preparing for the day. She stepped out of her bedroom to see Tatsuya busily typing away at his terminal. When he felt her presence he stopped and casually walked over to her and placed a hand on her head which induced a blush on her account. "Onii-Sama?"

"Perhaps you should stay home," he said as felt the warmth coming from the young woman. She tried to convince him otherwise but he would counter everything she would attempt with logic. Sighing in defeat she hastily ate her breakfast and retreated to her room only find him waiting on her.

"Onii-Sama, you don't have to stay," she said feeble attempt to assure him she would be fine.

He gave her that smile, the one from her dream. "I know I don't have to but I am allowed to take care of you." She was happy to have his attention however she wished it was more like her dream that she never seems to finish. She laid next to him on her bed as he read one of her random books to her until she was on the verge of going back to sleep. He put the book away and kissed her forehead and whispered sweet dreams.

She then knew there was no way she could sleep now as she grinned to herself. Miyuki grabbed her pillow and hugged it to herself as she released a silent squee in delight. "Onii-Sama..."


End file.
